Dreams of the lonely
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: When heart break goes to far, sometimes we do whatever necessary. A long one shot about Kagome's dream to find someone just for her.


_ He came to her at night. Laying soft hands across her skin, skimming her flesh, giving her arms goose bumps and sending shivers down her spine. She could never breathe. She could never tell if it was a dream again; it always seemed so real. _

_ His long white hair fell around her shoulders as his nose rubbed her collarbone. His lips reached hers and his tongue licked her front teeth. He sucked her tongue into his own mouth, his sharp teeth sclicing her tongue just enough to draw blood. He sucked until it clotted, groaning against her lips at the sweet metallic taste of her blood. _

_ Long and skilled fingers swiped down her curves. He ended at her knee and curved his hand under her leg and went back up; stopping at her firm, yet soft, butt. She moaned, running her hands through snow white tendrils. _

_ The pad of his middle finger rubbed the sensitive spot above her clit. Her mouth open at the feeling and her head rolled around. Two fingers entered her, pressing against the roof of her insides. She unknowingly rolled her hips for more pleasure. His fingers withdrew and she heard a sniff and then a sharp intake and a sigh. In reality, she would be embarrassed, but it only made her want him more._

_ He entered her in a swift movement. Her legs wrapped around his lower back, slipping down over his butt with each thrust. Her dull finger nails dug into his shoulders. _

_ He grinded his hips against hers. He was in her. Around her. He was everywhere. She was close. She was going to-_

Kagome woke with a start. She blinked a few times to clear her head of the dream and relaxed back into her sleeping bag. She'd been having this dream for months now. Every night, she'd dream of a mysterious man making sweet sweet love to her. At first, she blamed it on her trip back home before the dreams started. Her friend Yuri had stumbled upon a porno her parents owned. They had all watched it and Kagome assumed it had gotten to her. But then the dreams continued, night after night, week after week. He had white hair and he was a demon, other than that, he was just a shadow. She never saw his face. For a long time, she thought it was InuYasha but after the second straight week of the dream, she realized that InuYasha would never be so gentle (plus she never saw dog ears). Whoever this man was, he was caring and tried to find every soft spot of her body.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a glimmer of a dance of silver through the trees. If she hadn't known what it was, it would make her uneasy and maybe even frightened. But, sadly, she knew exactly what the creatures were. The soul stealer disappeared into the darkness, caring the shiny globe of a soul with it. She turned her head to the other side of the not quiet dead fire to see InuYasha's spot empty. Sango and Miroku stared at her to judge her reaction. Kagome only sighed and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

_She had black hair. Hair so dark, a raven's feathers would pale in comparison. He never saw her face; even now, her black tresses feel in a curtain around her face. He could only imagine what it would look like. _

_ Her teeth grazed the inside of his thigh in the junction of leg and groin. Her teeth were dull, it would be too close to comfort if she were a demon. But she wasn't. She was most defiantly human. Part of him should have been disgusted, but her tongue around his mushroomed head felt far too good to care. The ends of her hair tickled his thighs as her hot lips kissed up his shaft. He shuddered and even though he wanted to look up and see her face, he couldn't; his body wouldn't let him. Her nimble fingers found the crease between his balls and rubbed gently. Her tongue licked the smooth vein on the underside of his cock. He let out a rare low moan of desire and pleasure. At the sound of weakness, she stopped and moved up his body. She kissed his neck and he could smell the odor of his precum on her breath. Her eyelashes left butterfly kisses down his chest and shoulder. _

_ She climbed on him, her knees on either side of his hips. The black haired girl lowered herself onto his shaft. He let out a strangled gasp at the feel of her around him; the tightness. She moved faster, clenching and unclenching her muscles as she rode him. _

_ He felt the tightening in his balls. She was breathing in his ear, panting. He never let anyone get to him like this; he was always dominating and in control, but not now and he hardly cared. He only wanted to feel her._

Sesshomaru awoke. He always woke up before his finish and he hated it. But he didn't hate it more than not knowing who she was. She had black hair and she was human. That only described ever female in Japan. Any hope he had of finding her was dashed.

He stretched his neck, cracking it, and rolled his broad shoulders. He had come home to the Western Palace, for once, and was enjoying the feeling of a futon under him. He outlined his pointed ear, reflecting on his dream. He had them every night; for months now.

He shifted uncomfortably; these dreams always left him with an erection. Sesshomaru was not one to 'relieve himself.' Women were for that. For a long time after the dreams, he would go and find a willing woman, but the next night, the dream would be worse- more intense- and when we awoke, he desired the human woman even more.

During his dreams, he was always turned on by the woman. He always desired her. But when he woke up, it was a different story. He hated waking up with an erection, wanting this human woman. It disgusted him. This weakness…

He was not weak.

It was silent the next morning. No one spoke. InuYasha trudged ahead of the rest and his shoulders were tense. He knew he was in trouble.

Kagome realized she should be upset, but somehow, she wasn't. She'd gotten use to InuYasha sneaking off whenever Kikyo was around. She liked to think who ever the man in her dream was would come to her. That she would never have to be second best or worry he would leave. She never used to dream of falling in love- she was too young for that! But the more InuYasha saw of Kikyo, the more she wanted someone to herself. She would lay awake at night, imagining his face and him coming to find her. In a lot of her imaginings he was caring a full jewel and she wished they could be together. They would fly away together (sometimes literally flying- he was a demon, he could probably do that) and live happily ever after. In all these day dreams, InuYasha conveniently faded to the background.

Kagome had planned to return home for the rest of the week. The trip through the mountains had taken longer than planned so it was already nightfall. Kagome didn't like to go home in the middle of the night. She felt bad waking up her family when she came home.

"Maybe I'll just go home in the morning," Kagome told Sango. Kagome had, like InuYasha, been fairly quiet on the way back to Edo. Her disappointment and hurt was obvious. "It's getting late already."

"Alright, Kagome-chan," Sango said softly. "I know InuYasha upset you, but try to be happy?"

"I know," Kagome replied. This happened all too often for her to even be upset anymore and that was the worst part. Even though she and InuYasha were not an official couple, it still felt like cheating.

"Kaede said there was a fortune teller passing through. Maybe it would cheer you up?" Sango offered.

"Perhaps," Kagome said. _Or tell me something that'll make me feel worse…_

Sango tugged Kagome by the hand to the tent the fortune teller was staying in. The tent was surrounded by good luck charms and sutras. Chimes in the shapes of cranes and fish were hung on polls around the marquee, singing softly in the breeze.

A woman walked out of the tent, heavy with a child. An older woman, who looked very much like a gypsy, followed her out.

"My babe will be healthy then?" The woman asked, smoothing her stomach affectionately.

"And successful," the hag confirmed. She had a smoker's voice.

"Thank you," the younger female said. She dropped some coins into the fortune teller's wrinkled hand. She tucked them into her old kimono.

She saw Kagome and Sango out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah," she sighed with the back of her throat, "Are you here for your fortunes?"

"Yes," Sango said.

"100 yen," she said. Sango and Kagome both handed over the money. "Who is first?" she asked, pocketing the money in the same way she had with the pregnant girl.

"Go ahead," Kagome said. Sango disappeared into the tent.

Kagome sat on the grass by the tent flap. She could see clouds, dark blue against an orange sunset, building on the horizon. _It'll storm tonight._ She thought. She leaned back on her hands. _ Who are you? Are you even real? I want you to be real._ She shook her head. It was time to stop dreaming- literally and figuratively. This wasn't a fairy tale. True, strange things happened around here every day but this was different. This was only false hope.

Sango walked out several minutes later, with a happy and relieved face. The hag hobbled on a twisted cane to the tent entrance, beckoning Kagome in.

She followed the old woman. Inside the tent were a low futon and simple table. She had incense burning that made Kagome cough. "It helps me see to the other side," the woman explained. She had black candles burning, casting shadows around the red tent.

"Sit," she gestured at the floor by the table. Kagome sunk to her knees on a silk pillow. This woman must be a good fortune teller to make such a nice living.

The woman sat across from her with a groan and creaking of her knees. She lit the candle in the middle, freshly smoking from her telling with Sango. "I will palm read and consult the bones," she explained. "Palms first. You are right handed, I presume?"

Kagome nodded sticking out her right hand palm up. The woman stared at her hand, tracing lines, making Kagome shiver- it tickled.

"Your Life Line sticks close to your thumb and is straight," she said pointing out the curved line by her thumb. "You have a curious nature."

Kagome blushed. Very true.

"There is a cross through your Head Line: a mental crisis," she said lightly touching the little line. _No kidding._

"A love interest?" the woman asked with a teasing smile. Kagome nodded, reddening again. "Your Heart Line is long and curved. You love many but leave little for yourself." Kagome's thoughts quickly jumped to InuYasha disappearing to visit Kikyo. When was the last time she got _angry_ at InuYasha for his lack of devotion? She always tried to be understanding.

"To finish, your Health Line," she said. "Yours has a small square in it. You have protection."

She let go of Kagome's hand. She shook it out, it felt tingly, like it had fallen asleep. The woman fished out an old turtle shell filled with what look liked knuckle bones. She began shaking them, dumping them around and bouncing them up in the air. She chanted in an old form of Japanese that Kagome had trouble understanding. She dumped them out on the table.

She was silent for a moment, staring at the bones, pointed chin in hand. Finally, she spoke. "Much like your friend, your path is clouded and difficult." Kagome swallowed nervously. Generally, she didn't believe in this stuff but this woman seemed real.

"Like your palm showed, you have a love interest. He is not like you, though not very different. You are kind hearted yet you are quick to defend yourself. You are also quick to trust, maybe too trusting. Do something for yourself.' The gypsy touched a particularly long bone, rocking it back and forth. "You dream, child; you know of what I speak. Listen to it. Though be wary, all is not what it seems. You may not like what you find."

Kagome left the tent, not nearly as relieved as Sango had looked when she left. Kagome had more questions than answers.

The rain had come in quickly as she had been inside with the old woman. It came down in sheets, cold and drenching. She covered her head with her hands, making a mad dash for Keade's hut. She entered the bamboo hut, shaking her head of rain water. Everyone was already asleep, soft sighs exhales from her friends. Except InuYasha, who was nowhere to be seen.

_It was raining in the dream. She was standing in a natural grove of trees, getting soaked by the rain. It was steady soft rain, not like the one currently going on outside the dream world. It left everything smelling fresh. The trees were dark and she couldn't see past them._

_ "Kagome."_

_ Stepping out of the trees was the man she'd seen in all her other dreams. This was the first time she'd heard his voice. It was a deep baritone, rumbling through his chest. He was still a shadow, a dark mass stepping out of dark trees. All she could see was sharp fingernails, dripping with rain, and white soaked hair, plastered down his back. _

_ He came over to her, pulling her into strong arms, squeezing her for a long time. He finally pulled away, kissing her roughly. _

_ "Find me."_

Kagome woke up. It was still early in the morning, the dawn not yet breaking over the horizon. The rain had stopped but dripped steadily from the leaves and trees. She hovered over her sleeping bag, pondering her choice. She desperately wanted to finish their quest for the jewel shards but more than anything she wanted to find this mysterious man.

The words of the fortune teller echoed back to her _Do something for yourself._ Kagome pulled out a wad of paper and scribbled she had gone back through the well early and not to worry. She grabbed her bag and bow and left.

_Sesshomaru was outside. It was raining; much like it was when he had finally gone to bed after several long hours of paper work that he had put off for months as he wandered the country side. He wasn't cold or wet, he noticed, though in his dreams as of recently, outside forces seemed to be forgotten. _

_ Standing not but a few feet away from him was the woman of his dreams, her dark hair blending in with the shadowed trees. He stepped towards her, anxious to have her in his arms once again. _Since when have I sunk so low?_ He wondered_. To run to a woman? To a human?_ But run he did. He caught her so fast in his arms, she gasped. He heard a loud clap of thunder, echoing from much further from the sky. He felt himself losing her, even now she was becoming wispy and ghost like in his arms. _

_ "Find me," he whispered urgently while kissing her forcefully._

_ If you are real, find me. _

He woke up. Thundering and lightening booming and flashing outside the windows as the storm rolled in. He got out of bed, striding over to the window staring at the pouring rain.

He traced the lines on his hand. Nearly three months ago now, when they were traveling on their way to his coastal palace, they had stumbled upon an old fortune teller. Rin had begged and pleaded until, to make the child happy and to shut up Jaken from yelling at the little human girl, he had allowed her to have her fortune told by the hag. As they had left the woman had grabbed his single hand (the only thing stopping him from killing her was the swift feeling of power coming off of her). She had spoken to him, in a raspy voice: "Your loyalty and respect is hard earned. The only thing harder is your love. Perhaps, though, someone will earn it?"

He had thought the woman stupid, ignorant for assuming one such as he would love but as the dreams became frequent, he found she was not so far off possibly. The only question remained was if he'd act on it. Sesshomaru glanced at his long fingered hand and the lines on it and sniffed proudly.

_No. No he would not._

Kagome didn't have much to go on and after a full day, she realized this quiet possibly had not been the best idea the school girl ever had. She had wondered away from her friends in search of a demon whom all she knew about was that he had white hair.

_Good plan, Kagome, _She thought as she stumbled through tall brush. _Let's just go search through Japan for a man you know nothing about and who is quite possibly isn't even real._

She knew deep down whoever he was he was out there. She kept waiting for a tingle, a feeling, a strike from above to tell her she was going in the right direction. But maybe her dreams were all she had.

She tumbled down a hill, landing on her butt with a hard "oof!" She lay there for a long time, cursing herself for just wandering off in search of a dream. If he was real, if she found him, what would she do? Was she just going to walk up to this man and tell him she had been having dreams about him- sexual dreams, no less- every night? What would he say? Would he just laugh at her or call her crazy?

Standing up, Kagome looked around. For as long as she'd been here, she'd followed and trusted InuYasha to pick where to go. She realized now, she was hopelessly lost. Kagome shouldered her bag and started walking west.

No where to go but forward.

_She was on her hands and knees on his bed. Her legs were spread out, showing her dripping womanhood, glistening wet and calling to the youkai. Sesshomaru ran a single finger from the start of her cunt to the end of her butt. He heard her moan and sigh with want. It was such a good sound. _

_ He slid three fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, listening to her gasps. His thumb played with her clit, flicking it back in forth. She tightened quickly around his fingers, pressing her hips back. The woman's hands clenched the silk sheets as she screamed her orgasm. He pulled out his fingers, soaked by the juices flowing from her. He licked his fingers, feeling like he would melt at the taste._

_ He ran his index finger from her entrance to her tighter hole, swirling her own personal lube around it. She was still panting, unaware of his plan. He continued wettening her while playing with her breasts with the other. _

_ He got on his knees behind her, preparing to enter her. He pushed into her tight ass. She screamed at the brutal force he used and Sesshomaru swelled with pride knowing he made her scream that way. _

_ He continued thrusting in and out of her as she half cried in pain and half pleasure. He placed two fingers inside her pussy, hitting her G spot with his finger tips. Slowly, she began moaning out his name, the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He synced his hand and cock together, thrusting at the same time with both. He felt the tell tale tightening around his fingers. She began moaning loudly, crescendoing until she was shout his name for more. His own balls throbbed. Suddenly, the explosion that had never blessed him in these dreams happened. He pulled out and his seed splattered across her back, speckling her long dark tresses._

_ She looked over her shoulder at him. Piercing blue eyes was all he saw._

Sesshomaru woke up slowly. Relaxing his legs from such an unexpected turn in his dreams. In all of his sexual escapades, he had never had a release that good. His brow furrowed. He felt strange.

Sitting up, he realized his release had not only been in his dream. His semen coated his legs and bedding. The white liquidy sperm covered the red sheets, already drying.

He felt his body change, his eyes turning red and claws extending. He got up, storming out of his room in a fury. Enough of this. This woman would be the death of him. He would find her not matter what. He would find out if this woman was real and if she was, why she was tormenting him.

Kagome nervously shifted on her feet from rock to rock, reaching hesitantly for the next natural handhold on the mountain face. Why she'd decided to climb the mountain was beyond her, but Koga was around here and maybe he'd have an idea.

The rock crumbled in her hand and she wildly grabbed for the next one, sighing in relief when this one held. _Stupid, stupid, Kagome!_

She blindly searched with her foot for a step. She couldn't find one. Her foot swung around without finding anything. She was glad no one else was here because she was sure she looked stupid. Kagome tried to move back down and find a different way up but at her awkward angle, she couldn't reach the last step down.

"Hello?" She called out. "Koga? I'm stuck! Help!"

"Woman?" A cool voice called from below her. Kagome looked back over her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?" She confirmed.

"Indeed. Do you always make such noise?" He asked monotone. Kagome could hear Rin and Jaken coming through the trees, talking loudly.

"No!" she defended awkwardly looking over her shoulder, though she still couldn't see him.

"You are alone," he stated. He sniffed to double check.

"I-uh- felt the need to go my own way. As you can see, it's not working so well," she blushed. Of all the people to run into during her time of need!

"You have undeniably put yourself into a predicament," he said tucking his hands together.

"Will you help me get down?" she asked, feeling stupider by the minute. _Asking Sesshomaru for help! _

"You got yourself up there, ningen, you can get yourself down," he said turning and walking away. Rin and Jaken appeared at Sesshomaru's side. Rin happily waved to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled. "Come on! My arms are getting tired."

"This Sesshomaru does not have time to help a foolish woman; I am currently searching for someone.

"You too?" She asked surprised. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm looking for someone too," she clarified.

"And this person you're looking for is in a cliff?"

"No!" she shouted. _God he's annoying!_ "I was hopping Koga could tell me!"

"You are wasting your time. The wolf demon is not near here," he said. She could hear the humor poking in his voice. He thought she was stupid!

"Thank you, show off…" she muttered. "Will you help me down?"

Rin tugged on the ends of his sleeves. "Please help Kagome nee-chan get down, Sesshomaru- sama," she begged with wide brown pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. "I will help you, woman, and then you shall go on your way. Quietly."

"Fine by me!" she yelled down to him. _Less time around him the better._

Sesshomaru leapt up, quick as lightening. He grabbed the slight girl around the waist and dropped back down. Kagome yelped as they hit the ground.

He set her down on her feet.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said reluctantly.

"Hn," was the grunted reply.

Kagome gave a quick good bye to Rin and an even quicker good bye to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Sesshomaru watched the girl's retreating back, covered by her large yellow back pack. He couldn't help but notice when he had grabbed her, that she had blue eyes.

_Kagome was on her hands and knees and her lover was behind her, playing with her clit. She moaned with desire. He made her feel so good. The demon slipped three fingers into her pussy, hitting her G-Spot with every jab. She moaned with every thrust of his fingers. Kagome felt herself go over the edge, yelling for more. _

That was incredible. My first orgasm in these dreams- how strange. What's different tonight?_ She wondered. She panted trying to recover from her intense orgasm. She could feel him touching her still but she was currently numb to feeling. Slowly the feeling began to come back, his fingers were swirling against her._

_ Suddenly, she felt him enter her. She let out a strangled scream, not expecting him in her butt instead of pussy. Every thrust hurt. She heard him panting, clearly enjoying her screams. She would normally find it sick that he was getting off on her pain, but she actually enjoyed it. He began playing with her clit as he plunged into her ass. Slowly, it began to feel good. The feeling of her clit overpowering the feeling of his cock in her ass. She began to moan for more, saying anything to get him to give her more._

_ Suddenly he pulled out; the white semen splattered across her back and up her spine into the ends of her hair. Kagome turned her head, surprised at his action. Her eyes met his. _

Kagome woke up. The last thing she'd seen was golden eyes.

Sesshomaru refused to sleep. He was sick of having these dreams of this woman. He hated feeling of susceptibility and it seemed he couldn't escape that vulnerability in these dreams. He was out of control with lust in those dreams and he was greatly upset by it. Sesshomaru actually required little sleep but he didn't like not being in control.

Rin and Jaken were currently sleeping. Jaken snored obnoxiously and Rin tossed in her sleep. Sesshomaru found himself wondering if this woman of his subconscious was a serene sleeper. He growled at himself for such an affectionate thought. He, Sesshomaru, was _not_ in any way shape or form affectionate.

Sesshomaru relaxed into his mokomoko, closing his golden eyes. A high pitched scream echoed into his ears, piercing his eardrums. Rin and Jaken immediately sat up, wide awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what was that awful noise?" Jaken squeaked, clutching the staff of two heads.

"Remain here," Sesshomaru said, standing up and taking off in the direction of the noise.

He weaved through the dark trees, following a woman's sounds of distress and the heavy panting of a demon. He quickly found the feuding pair. A woman was pressed up against a tree, her bow and arrows scattered out of her reach. A rabid bear was in her face, putrid breath exhaling into her face.

Sesshomaru recognized the woman as his brother's wench, Kagome. A deep long gash ran from thigh to knee, dribbling blood over her white socks.

Sesshomaru's lone hand shot out, his whip of light slicing across the bear's shoulder, cutting through flesh and bone. The bear roared and turned to his new attacker. The woman snuck a peek at why the bear had stopped its assault.

The demon lord lashed out again, this time, the whip cut across its furry chest. A gush of blood splattered out, a drop landing on Sesshomaru's pale face. He swiped a finger across his face, wiping the blood off his perfect profile. He licked his finger clean as the bear swayed and fell, moaning in its last moments.

Kagome trembled where she stood, fingers gripping the bark of the tree supporting her. "Th-Thank you," she stuttered.

"Ningen, this is the second time this Sesshomaru has had to come to your aid in the last 48 hours," he harassed. "Perhaps a woman such as you should not be alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Even with how pale she was from blood loss, he face flared pink with anger.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru turned away from her, striding through the dark trees. He heard the girl stumbling after him, panting with effort. He turned around annoying with her following him.

"Woman, why are you following this Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"I need your help. You said I shouldn't be alone," she begged. She leaned her weight against a small oak. "If I'm so weak, then why are you walking away from me?"

"This one is not to be concerned with your well being," he stated.

"I'm hurt! You can't leave me out here," she yelled.

"You should have thought about that before you wandered."

"Rin will be upset if you leave me out here to die!" she tried.

"The girl child need not know," he said smirking slightly. He liked watching the young woman twitch at how cold he was.

"Do you have no heart, Sesshomaru? I had thought one such as you would have chivalry!" That one cut deep.

"You are treading on dangerous-" he didn't have time to finish. Kagome swooned and collapsed against him. He caught her in one arm before she slid to the ground. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. He couldn't very well leave her there; she was all to right about Rin being upset if he let the older girl die. He lifted her up, tucking her unconscious body against his chest, being careful of his armor.

He cared her back to camp. By this time, Rin and Jaken had fallen back to sleep. They were very trusting in his ability to protect them. Sesshomaru laid the girl down on the ground carefully. He lifted her short skirt to the start of her wound. He noticed a barrier to her sex. He tucked a nail under the material. It pulled and snapped back dully. Some sort of resistant material? He went back to the task at hand began cleaning her wound. He currently ignored the drying blood that was caking her thigh and went straight for the wound itself. His long tongue flicked back and forth across the cuts. His saliva quickly cleaned the wound and the youkia created new skin, closing the wound slowly back together.

The woman stirred under him. "W-what are you doing?" she asked drowsily.

"My saliva will heal you," he said simply. "Sleep."

"Okay," she said without a fight- which surprised him. So close to death has she had been, she had still managed to insult him. Such spirit and fire she held.

Sesshomaru finished nearly an hour later. He lay back, more tired than he expected to be. He lay back, quickly falling asleep. Kagome rolled to him, cuddling against the warm body next to her.

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning to a cool breeze on his face that smelled like human. He opened his golden eyes to see the ningen had curled against him during the night. He rolled away, standing up as he did. Rin and Jaken were nowhere to be seen but he could hear water splashing and shrieks. The water must be cold.

Kagome stirred behind him. "G'morning," she yawned. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you for saving me…again."

"Hn."

"And for fixing my leg," she said. She turned her leg left and right, running her long fingers across the light pink scar. "You can hardly see it."

"The scar will fade quickly," he said. "You woman, are you incurable of such curiosity and immaturity that you insist on wandering alone?"

"No," she pouted. She played with her own fingers. "I have my reasons."

"What grounds would be imperative enough for one such as you to be so venerable?" He said. The sneer in his voice was so sharp it forced Kagome to look down.

"You'll think I'm stupid," she muttered childishly.

"This one finds all humans to be unintelligent, your comment will not change that opinion," he told her.

Kagome chewed on her lip while still fiddling with her fingers. "InuYasha's gone back to Kikyo," she burst out.

"The clay priestess," Sesshomaru mused softly.

"Yes," Kagome said, dropping her eyes from Sesshomaru. She began tracing the lines on her hand. "I went to a fortune teller who told me to do something for _me_. That's when I left. I want someone for _me_. I kept having dreams of a man- a demon- and thought if I could find him, I would have that someone."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl who finally looked up to meet golden eyes. Sesshomaru blinked slowly before saying: "You are more foolish than I thought."

He turned and walked into the forest to find his ward but as he walked he realized that for the first time in months, he had not dreamt the night before. It had to be a coincidence.

_The woman was walking towards him- no, sauntering. Teasing him, swinging her hips and licking her lips. Sesshomaru leaned back on his elbows, taking it all in. He couldn't help but smirk at her, the corners of his mouth twitching._

_ She pulled off the outer layer of her kimono, surprising him by that being the only thing she was wearing. She lowered herself onto his cock, rolling her head back and moaning. Sesshomaru took a hold of her hips and rocked her back and forth. The human woman tugged on his white hair forcing him to sit up and kiss her. Her tongue went into his mouth and flicked against his. Sesshomaru wrapped her legs around his waist; she responded by rolling her hips, making him feel ever edge of her vagina. He tipped her over backwards so he was on top and began thrusting into her. She moaned under him, twitching pleasurably. _

_ She tilted her head to the side showing her pale neck, murmuring 'my lord' in desire. He thrust faster, earning another moan from her red lips. His head was tucked into her neck, breathing in the scent of her black hair. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple with every thrust. _

_ The woman began moaning more, panting under him. She cried out, clenching around his cock. Her dull nails dug into his shoulder blades, scratching his fine skin. When she stopped, he looked down at her, seeing the face of InuYasha's wench Kagome under him. _

_ Kagome sauntered towards him, trying to act sexy for him. It seemed to work because she heard him grunt a little. She pulled off her single layer and climbed on him. She slipped over his cock, sighing in content. He felt so good inside her. His long fingers grabbed her rips and began moving her on him, hitting her g-spot oh so well. She grabbed his hair and tugged him up to kiss her. Kagome began frenching him, playing with his tongue. _

_ He rolled her backwards so he was on top of her. He began grinding his hips against her and she groaned wonderfully, feeling how close she was. Every thrust brought her closer and he seemed to know it because he went faster. His breath was against her neck, sending shivers down her spine and bringing her even closer. _

_ Finally she felt herself go over the edge. She yelled, grabbing his shoulders. He continued to thrust into her. Kagome felt herself relax, though still out of breath. He pulled away from her and looked at her. Kagome found herself staring into the face of Lord Sesshomaru. _

They stared at each other, neither of them sure what to say. Kagome wasn't even sure how long they sat there, just staring at each other. It was early morning, the forest still heavy with mist and the sun just barely showing through the tree trunks. Sesshomaru was already on his feet, just looking down on her. He didn't even look like he'd slept- not even a hair was out of place- but the look on his face was so hard, he had to have had the same dream Kagome had.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome finally said.

"Woman, no matter what my subconscious may want, this Sesshomaru will never have relations with a human, especially not InuYasha's wench," Sesshomaru shot at her.

Kagome glared at him, now angry. "The fortune teller warned me things may not be as they seem and it's obvious she was right! Trust me, Sesshomaru, the feeling is mutual. There is no way I would _ever _be with you either!"

Kagome rushed to her feet, storming away from the demon lord. She fought back tears as she tried to walk confidently away. _ Too good to be true, as always. Stupid, stupid, Kagome. You never should have gone looking for him!_

Sesshomaru watched the girl stomping off. _How did I not see it before?_ He mused silently. _She held the same fire in reality that she did in my dreams._ Sesshomaru felt him thinking back on his dreams. He made up his mind quickly.

He walked after her; Sesshomaru grabbed the girl around the waist whipping her around and pressing his hard lips against her own. When he pulled away, Kagome continued to glare at him with her lips pursed stubbornly together. Then, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard back. Sesshomaru picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her skirt lifted up with the help of Sesshomaru's hands and he squeezed her butt, pulling at the clothes he had noticed there earlier. He kneeled on the ground, letting her fall backwards and then hovering over her, began kissing her again. Kagome rubbed his already hard erection through his hakamas. Sesshomaru responded by pulling them off and ripping through her own underwear.

He began fingering her, causing her to moan loudly. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to see that Rin and Jaken were still sleeping. Afraid to take chances, Sesshomaru lifted the human girl off the ground and ran further in to the forest with her.

He dropped her back on the ground out of ear shot of his companion and ward. He was on her again as fast as she could blinks, his fingers pressing against her clit. She moaned and pumped his cock in her hand, licking her fingers of his precum. His golden eyes followed her actions intently, before falling below her waist line. He sunk down and began lick the clit he had formerly been pleasuring with his fingers. Kagome held his hands between her hands and thrust her hips into his face.

Kagome came quickly. Her moan reverberated in the back of her throat. Sesshomaru moved up to her chest, licking his lips of her juices. Kagome panted a little, hoping he wasn't done with her. She fondled his balls, moving him towards her entrance. Sesshomaru smirked a little before pushing inside of her. Kagome gasped softly. She didn't remember him being this big in her dreams.

Sesshomaru felt much the same way. She was almost strangling- defiantly tighter than he had dreamt. He thrust inside her, feeling ever curve of her. He cupped her ample breasts in his long fingered hands. The demon lord dipped his head to suck on a hard pink nipple. She fidgeted under him at the feeling.

She began panting harder, her breath in his elfin ears. "Sesshomaru- oh," she gasped. "Faster."

He complied, pumping faster into her pussy. She began moaning and mewling. She clenched her muscles around him calling out his name as she came. Sesshomaru lost himself in the feeling, his own release quickly following hers. His semen squirted into her, covering her insides.

He pulled out of her and lay next to her. She breathed heavily next to him. They lay in silence for a long time. "Sesshomaru?" she finally asked.

"Hn," he replied. Kagome took that as a go ahead.

"You don't love me do you," she stated, tucking her head on her arm and rolling to look at him.

"No," he said, feeling a little guilty. Just a little.

"Could you?" she asked.

"No."

"I didn't think so," she said rolling on to her back and staring at the son that had come up. "Just thought I'd ask."

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"Go back to InuYasha, I suppose," she said sighing. "I'll find that person for me eventually."

_It was dark again in her dream. She was in a cave, she could tell. It was storming outside with flashes of lightening every few seconds. Suddenly at the cave entrance was a figure, shaking out his hair of the rain. He was obviously naked. _

_ He walked in, his foot falls echoing with the thunder. He kneeled over her, plunging his cock into her. She cried out in pleasure as he continued to thrust. He groaned her name, his voice ricocheting off the walls. _

_ He pulled out of her, his seed jetting out on her stomach. He stood up and walked out. The man stopped at the cave mouth. "See ya later, Kagome."_

_ "Bye, Koga," she whispered huskily._

Kagome woke up. It was storming outside; she assumed that was what woke her up. She glanced at InuYasha's typically empty spot. Nothing had changed since she returned, except her dreams. She stood up, exiting the hut. Koga was waiting for her there. He shifted on foot to foot nervously.

"I know why you're here, Koga," she said. "I've been having them too."

She took the awestruck Koga's hand and led him away into the forest.

_Until you learn, InuYasha, until you learn._


End file.
